Originals
by Mirsa
Summary: what might happen if the new Club got to meet the old Club?


Arisa heard the click of the door handles and hissed a warning to her brothers and sisters, but it was too late. Just as they all turned their heads, the doors swung open, and a whirlwind of rose petals flew into the room, making a sort of living red carpet as they fell to the floor. Six figures stood outside the door, and Arisa straightened up as two living mirrors bounded into the room, halting stock-still as they reached the center of the floor. They looked around skeptically as the remainder followed them. A short blond boy clutching a stuffed pink rabbit clung to the shoulders of a tall, imposing but not intimidating man, a bespectacled man with a clipboard he wrote on from time to time, and a tall blond man, looking like he'd fly apart at the seams at any moment.

"May we help you?" Arisa's voice was cool and even; only her siblings knew she was annoyed at the interruption. She walked to stand in front of the twins, who looked at her with mischievous devil grins. She almost imagined she could see the horns on their heads.

"What? Oh no, no. We're just looking around, thank you."

The last blond one, who looked like he could be Prince Charming, came to the front of the group, bowing to Arisa in a way she guessed had gotten many girls to swoon. The young man looked up at her, and when she opened her mouth to speak he exploded into action. Arisa found herself floating in a whirl of roses, with the young man's right hand cupping her chin and his left wrapped around her waist, the exposed skin of her shins pressed to the fabric of his white pants. Arisa found herself forced to look up into rich violet eyes, widened and softened with charm. Her own green eyes sparkled with gold; she knew she was a fair match, and she was not impressed. Still, she wanted to see what he was going to do.

"No, speak no word, Princess. Do not mar the pure sweetness of this meeting, which Fate herself has planned since before time began. Let us –" his words were suddenly cut off by a foot hooking around his, pulling back and jerking him off-balance. The man fell to the floor, a stunned look on his face as he stared up at the girl standing over him, hands on her hips. The twins jumped to his aid.

"Tono, are you alright?"

"Nice hook, whoever she is."

Arisa heard the second twin's remark, and an un-ladylike smirk slid across her lips, making her look more like a demon. She watched skeptically as the pair helped the man up, still watching her as she carefully concealed the look and took on again her innocent hostess face.

"If you've no real reason for being here, I please ask you to leave. We've only just closed the Club, and we've still got to clean up before we go home."

When none of the group moved (still blinking at her in surprise for tripping their leader), Arisa was on the verge of threatening them. She knew her family was tired, and she'd prefer to clean up as fast as possible and _leave_. Feeling the presence of her four brothers and sisters behind her, Arisa's fingers began curling into claws.

"You guys never change, do you."

A gentle feminine voice floated through the air, making both groups freeze and turn. What sight met their eyes was a complete befuddlement to the family of five. Standing in the doorway - wearing a black plaid schoolgirl-type-skirt (short and cute), a wide brown leather belt slung low on her left hip, auburn designer tank top, brown leather jacket, black leather boots and cabby hat, and a slate-gray messenger bag slung crossways over her left shoulder – was a young woman, her eyes bright and laughing, her mouth smiling as she observed the scene before her. The blond man Arisa had tripped before suddenly forgot about the girl in front of him in favor of the woman, rushing over to her and bowing courteously, holding his hand out which she took. He led her to the group of men, where she stood in front with him by her side. Arisa raised an eyebrow.

"I apologize for my friends. You see, we used to attend Ouran, and this was one of our favorite rooms. It must seem strange to hear people like us reminiscing, but we were all here for holiday so we'd thought we'd come see the old Club again. It seems there's been a few … changes."

The woman's demeanor was kind and inviting; Arisa was immediately put at ease but not off her guard. Behind her, she heard her sister Rei speak up.

"So I'm assuming you visited the Host Club often, because that was the only way to get into the Third Music Room. Which doesn't make much sense cause it was a club that catered to girls only."

Rei's sudden statements hung in the silence that fell upon the groups. To the rest of her family, it was as if Rei's words had tripped a switch, and simultaneously their eyes widened as they looked at the intruders. The small blonde boy looked past her siblings at Rei, his eyes sparkling. Rei, as was her innocent charm style, was oblivious to the obvious.

"You're _them_, aren't you? That's why this place is so familiar to you, because you _did_ come every day. This was _your_ Club, wasn't it? There are stories told about you, you know." Naoko's voice was soft in the silence. At the mention of this, the group of men as a whole widened their eyes in surprise.

"They tell stories about us?" the little blonde boy asked, smile brightening as pink flowers popped around him. Naoko nodded with a slight smile Arisa didn't even have to see. The twins in the intruding group looked at each other, identical, slightly surprised smiles playing on their lips.

"We're still famous." They said together, their voices almost the same. As a twin herself, Arisa could see the differences between the two, guessing they were almost genetic twins as well. The only reason she and Naoko didn't look exactly alike was because she wore her hair layered at her shoulders, while her twin wore it long and in an elegant braid.

"But I don't get it! Who are they?!" Rei bounced up to her oldest sister, her face red and puzzled as Arisa's mouth finally split into a smile that stayed.

"They are the first and original Host Club."


End file.
